Terumi Naruto
by bloodlinenaruto
Summary: What if Kushina wasn't Naruto's mother but Mei and she was an unwilling participant, but in a strange twist of fate was able to get her son and bring him home to the mist
1. the beginning

I do not own Naruto

A figure could be seen in the darkness bounding away from the sealing site of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This figure was a woman by the name Mei Terumi. She had auburn hair that covered her right eye and formed around her face and finally went all the down to the back of the thigh. She had D cup breast and over her body was her blue combat dress.

The reason for her going into the area the Kyuubi was sealed was for something that meant more to her than her own life. It was her son that she now carried in her arms. His name was Naruto Namikaze Terumi. The reason for her having her baby in the leaf was that she had been forced to have him by none other than the Yondiame Hokage because his current wife was infertile.

She had been held in the Anbu hospital for 9 months and then her son had been used right after his birth as a sacrifice to hold the Kyuubi. Luckily that damn Hokage was too injured after the battle to stop her from grabbing her son. She looked down at her son and thought "well at least I got my little bundle of joy before the Hokage could stop me."

She speed up so that she get home to the Village Hidden in the Mist(kirigakure). Where she could get Yagura to protect her and her son from Konoha (the bloodline purges never happened yagura is not controlled, but the Kaguya did try and take control of kiri).

(7 years later)

Mei just smiled at her son as he began his exercises. Since the age of four he had taught him how to control his chakra and how to use kunai, shuriken, senbon. That was just year one, in year two she taught him kenjutsu, the Terumi taijutsu known as (the fist of the water dragon). In which the user use the attack of the oppenents to strengthen the user's own attacks (also the user can initiate attacks as well).

Naruto had grown to be much like her. He had auburn hair that reachered to the back of his neck, ha also had her facial structure. His hair was somewhat different it was like a rageing fire on top of his head ( LOOk at picture a shisui). He had on a deep blue shirt with their clan symbol, for pants he wore the cow like pants that were somewhat of a tradition in kiri. He had a strap on his that held his katana that was sheathed in a red sheath. for sandles he had black ninja ones and to complete the outfit a blue head with no faceplate on it.

Year three had been all about elemental manipulation and how to use their dual bloodline. The Yoton (lava release) and Futton (boil release) and finally she begrudge taught him home to harness his futon affinity (wind).Naruto had also taken an interest in seals and was mostly throught the intermediate level at this point

"Kaa-san I am ready to begin" naruto said

"Good now remember before I allow you to enter the Mist graduation exam you have to pass my test" Mei said back to naruto as listened to her. Naruto nodded back to her saying he understood.

"Good now go through your sword style and taijutsu katas and when you're finished come back to me" she said

(An hour later)

"I'm finished kaa-san" Naruto looked up at her son and smiled at him because he was barely wind by the work out of going through his form and from what she observed they were instinctual for him.

"Good now we will have ninjutsu test I call out and element and a certain type of ninjutsu style from supplemental, offensive, or defensive but first tell me what our bloodline allows us to do" Mei said

Naruto just groaned at her before saying "Our bloodline allows us to use lava and boil release by allowing us to instantly combine earth and fire to create lava and by combining fire and water to create boil release."

Mei smiled and said "correct, now I want you to use an offensive fire style jutsu"

Naruto went through a couple of hand signs and then allowed his chest and lungs to fill with fire chakra and them simultaneously made a circle with his thumb and pointer and yelled Katon Gokakyu no jutsu (fire release great fireball jutsu). Mei watch an extreme large fireball struck three man sized targets at the end of the Terumi private training grounds.

Mei watched as they were burnt to a crisp before she herself put out the rest of the fire by herself no need for her son to waste his chakra for it. Mei smiled at said "good job, now I want a jutsu that can be used against multiple targets."

Naruto again went throught hand sealed cupped his fingers over his mouth and yelled "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)" and watched as they struck the trees this but she was surprised because when she put it out there were kunai and shuriken struck in the tree. Mei just smiled at that.

"Now I want you to go through two of your most powerful fire style jutsu" Mei said Naruto for his part grinned like a fox at that the first jutsu he used was Fire release: Burning Ash Pile jutsu which would blow out a gunpowder cloud and that would be detonated by the use of chakra and by clicking his teeth.

The final one was fire style Karyuudan no jutsu ( Fire dragon jutsu) which blew out a flamethrow like a attack reminiscent of a dragon.

Mei for her part was shocked again he had use to B-ranked fire jutsu(not totally for sure on the rank). Mei just grinned like her son after getting over the shock.


	2. practice over

Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

"Now let's start get started on water, wind, and earth. Then you'll do your bloodline jutsu" Mei said

"Hai" naruto said as he got back into position

"Alright we will start now with your best affinity Water" Mei said "hai" Naruto said back as he had he was grinning the whole time.

The reason is that he worked on the affinity more so than the others was because he wanted to prove to the world that water ninjutsu could be just as superior as the others, but just cause he focused on water doesn't me he neglected his bloodline or his other affinities he worked just as hard on them as water.

"Now I want a defensive water technique" Mei said

Naruto nodded as he began to channel his chakra and clapped his hands together in a sign reminiscent of prayer and then called out "Suiton Suijinheki (water style water encampment wall. Just like his fire technique his chest expanded and then he cupped his fingers and blew out large quantity of water into a wall.

Mei smiled and fire a fireball at it and watched as the it just steamed away she than called out "alright I now want a water jutsu that can be used to attack and a low ranked one" hoping to test naruto's control.

Naruto again clapped his hands and called "Suiton Mizurappa (water realease gunshot) As a stream of condensed water continued to spew out his mouth because he kept holding the hand seal.

Mei watched as it hit the charred target from before until she called "stop, good now a large water styled jutsu "Suiton Suishoha (water style collapsing water wave) as Mei watch as water condensed below her sons feet and then shot out fast then a wave hit a beach and reaching the target crushing it beneath it power literally leaving it in pieces.

Mei said "good job now earth style and then to your bloodline"

"But kaa-san what about wind style" naruto said

Mei said with a scrowl on her face "Don't think I don't remember last time what happened to my rose while you were practicing that style of jutsu when I told you not to" she said with a stare just daring him to continue

Naruto just sort of laughed while rubbing the back of his head and remember how a low c ranked jutsu destroyed her flower garden. Granted any jutsu could've destroyed them but he wasn't supposed to be doing jutsu there in the first place. Naruto just muttered a "fine no wind style"

Mei just signed and knew just one way to make him stop his murmering . Mei just grinned because she loved just hearing him say it over and over ,and said "Naruto your acting like your father"

Naruto immediately stop his complaining and glared at her and yelled "don't compare me to that piece of filth!" And crossed his arms Mei just knew that would work it all ways worked.

"Now naruto earth style jutsu please" Mei said and naruto uncrossed his arms with a scowl on his face "for now" Mei thought

" Now naruto I want a defensive earth style jutsu " Mei said

Naruto again went through the hand sign ending in the snake sign and spat out a line of mud and yelled "Doton Doryuuheki (Earth style earth wall jutsu) the rose up high into the world and then stopped.

Mei walked up to the wall and then chcked it by touching to see if it was indeed solid enough. Mei then said good now I want a jutsu that can be used for a trap and a support jutsu.

"Hai kaa-san" yelled naruto then he yelled while going through hand signs "Doton yomi no muma (earth release swamp of the underworld jutsu" Mei was again impressed as she watch the training ground become mud before turning back to solid groung.

"Good now naruto I have been meaning to ask you since you've been going through so many high level jutsu how are your levels."(sorry been getting tired of it and don't worry I will have more jutsu it just that I don't want to show them all in this chapter.)

"there a little low kaa-san going through so many jutsu are tiring me out" naruto said "fine do two more jutsu but from our bloodline then you can rest" mei said

"Hai" Naruto said naruto made the dog hand sign and then began to instinctually mix his fire and earth chakra and then yelled in his mind Yoton yokai no jutsu ( Lava style melting apparition technique) naruto shot out a large field of lava in a broad, thin sheet as it travels through the air. Since the lava is shot upwards in an arc at the target and watched as it melted away ( watch shippuden to see a better explanation sorry hard to describe)

Naruto didn't even wait until Mei even said anything back about his technique he just mage the horse sign and said in his mind again Futton Komu no jutsu ( Vapor/boil release skilled mist technique) A vapor began to release from her mouth at the trees on the wall of the compoung and watched as they began to melt them away until naruto began to breath in so that the ph level would decrease.

Once the ph returned to normal naruto made his way into his compound home which was a traditional styled mansion that had wood floors a dojo a kitchen and a rest room all on the first floor while on the second floor there was naruto's room and his mom's room as well as more room for other clan members that should have been there if not for the kaguya incident that basically caused a decline in many clans members.

Any way naruto walked into the kitchen grabbed a drink of milk and an apple shut the fridge and sat down on at the table while taking a bit of his apple and looking at his mother from across the table.

"So am I good enough to enter the exams" Naruto said to his mother

His mother smiled and said " Yeah tomorrow the exams will began I just hope that you past the exams while still being you and no I can't tell you what is going to happen." And with that the Terumi went to bed one praying that the other would survive.

(The next day, day of the Mist graduation exam)

Naruto was lined up with other graduates as they waited to begin the exam. When the instructors appeared carrying boxes of kunai and asked "who doesn't have any weapons" Some kids raised their hand and went up and grabbed some weapons.

The main instructor kagaro yelled out " welcome to the mist exam to becalled shinobi by our standards you have had to kill now that's the only rule of this exam after you kill someone you can leave but you better leave fast or you are going to die to. The reason for this s so that your comrades can trust you in the field to have their back AND I BETTER NOT HEAR ANY WHINNNIG NOW ABOUT HOW THAT NOT FAIR!." Your presenting yourself to the mizukage and a swordsman of the mist you better do well." " BEGIN".

Naruto who had been in the backi so as not to attract attention all of sudden felt like he was in trouble and he was cause every older kid had decide that if they take out the week seven year old they wouldn't have to fight their friends or have to kill them so they charged naruto hoping to catch him.

Naruto simply drew his katana and waited for the first to enter his range

**SOME OTHER IDEAS FOR FICS AND UPCOMING ONES**

Upcoming naruto senju, naruto nara , naruto of the scorch release tell me what you think


	3. The exam and a legend is born

Chapter 3

(The next day, day of the Mist graduation exam)recap

Naruto was lined up with other graduates as they waited to begin the exam. When the instructors appeared carrying boxes of kunai and asked "who doesn't have any weapons" Some kids raised their hand and went up and grabbed some weapons.

The main instructor kagaro yelled out " welcome to the mist exam to becalled shinobi by our standards you have had to kill now that's the only rule of this exam after you kill someone you can leave but you better leave fast or you are going to die to. The reason for this s so that your comrades can trust you in the field to have their back AND I BETTER NOT HEAR ANY WHINNNIG NOW ABOUT HOW THAT NOT FAIR!." Your presenting yourself to the mizukage and a swordsman of the mist you better do well." " BEGIN".

Naruto who had been in the back so as not to attract attention all of sudden felt like he was in trouble and he was cause every older kid had decide that if they take out the week seven year old they wouldn't have to fight their friends or have to kill them so they charged naruto hoping to catch him.

Naruto simply drew his katana and waited for the first to enter his range

(Sidelines)

Yagura(4th) and Kisame watched as the candidates charged the little seven year old who looked unfazed by the hundred or so students coming his way as he drew his katana and settled in a position with his feet spread shoulder length apart with his sword firmly high above his head

Kisame smiled at the style it was from one of the first seven swords men he mumbled "Falcon's dance" As Yagura looked at him

Yagura then turned from the man to watch the child he last saw as a baby. He had seen him when his mother who he saw in the crowd appeared a week after the kyuubi attack claiming that she had been forced to birth the boy before he was used as the kyuubi jailor and how she had taken while the leaf ninja and the fourth was distracted.

He of course simply accepted that as it was and yagura was here because he wanted to make sure the boy was trained to harness the kyuubi power of course he had to live though this first

Kisame turned to samehade and said "Who do you think will win"

"gRRRRGggggggrrrrgrgrgrgrg" Samehada replied back

"What you think the little auburn one is going to win against those odds" Kisame replied with a shark tooth grin of course kisame wanted to say it out aloud so everyone could hear after all samehada had never been wrong about this sort of thing.

The instructor just looked at the shark man like he was crazy while trying not to show it after all you didn't want to anger the monster of the mist and you definitely don't want to anger the Biju without a tail.

"well let's see how long that gaki last against all those worthless shinobi" Kisame said

(Back to BATTLE ROYAL)

Naruto in the falcon stance got ready for the first of his opponents a large kid came charging at him and just as the kid dropped down to stabbed him in the stomach. Naruto struck with lightning fast precision striking with his sword right between the neck and the shoulder blade hitting a large artery causing blood the spray out of the wound as the boy dropped dead.

Because of the blood the other participants were shocked, but as the boy dropped they expected to see the kid there covered in blood, but as the boy hit the ground there was no one besides the dead boy.

By now the older kid's hearts were beating in their ears as they tried to find the young child that they had killed their comrade they listen in the eerier silence of the exams…. Until a long dispirit scream was heard behind them "" The other boys and girls turned around to see a girl with a sword sticking out of her hearts and blood seeping from her mouth. 

But what scared them the most was that was what they say behind the dead girl the most penetrating green eyes that they had ever seen but what really frightened was that his eyes were void of any shred of humanity

" So whose next my mom always says never leave a job half finished " Naruto said back to the group who was look at him and scattered.

Naruto ran through some hands signs ending in the tiger seal before yelling Katon hosenka no jutsu but this timed combined it with shuriken and kunai making the fire release phoenix nail blossom jutsu.

Some of the students used the water bullets jutsu to douse the fire technique but failed to see the weapons hidden in the water so they were stuck in various places killing them instantly or wounding them bad enough that they would bleed out in minutes

While this went on for what seem liked hours to those trying to escape the adrenaline high seven year old as he launched wind, fire, water, earth style jutsu and using his sword and taijutsu to literary beat the students to death. There was no show of retaliation or rather they didn't have any way to retaliate. It was in a word a massacre

(Sidelines)

Kisame was laughing the whole time he was watching what was happening in the training ground as the little boy who everyone thought was the weakest link was tearing through the other students like a barracuda when they find a prey that they want. 

He was relentless in his assault of the other students and soon it came down to five other students that had somehow managed to stay alive. Kisame was laughing loudly at this point because now the boy had to find a way to get the last of them the boy began to circle the small group like a predator looking for the for the weakest link. When….

(Battle)

When naruto raised his arm over his head in the half rat seal while the other was on his chest that scared the students as the mist began the roll in on naruto mist and that when they heard water style hidden mist jutsu and then silence

It seem to drive on for minutes there was no sound except for the heavy breathing of the students as the scanned the area in front of their faces hoping to catch a glimpse of their attacker

Naruto jumped as he used the silent killing technique to land in the middle of the five students and thought " Stupid fools they should have split one of them might have escaped" he grinned and just whispered loud enough for them to hear as he stood in the middle of the group " what are you looking at ?"

The terror on their face was so worth it and then it end as naruto yelled out a his own technique Terumi sword style multiple volcanic eruption jutsu and swung his three foot long katana it a large circular motion severing the heads of the five students so fast they were unable to make a sound.

Naruto had been developing the Terumi sword style for the last two years since he began to learn the sword and even though it was far from perfect he knew he would it was still a deadly style. The whole style was biased on the idea of Iiado where the user used a lightning fast drawing speed of pulling the sword from the scabbard to slice and cut the opponent before they even knew what was happening. Terumi sword style multiple volcanic eruption was one of the first moves he had creates it was to be used against multiple opponents that were grouped together so that it would be easier to finish them without any damage being done to the user. The only drawback was that if the target or targets were faster than the drawer then it would leave them exposed to a counter attack that could leave them dead.

(Sidelines)

When the Mist cleared Kisame and the Mizukage were smiling as they had a pretty good idea what had happened, but the proctors were in awe , and why wouldn't they be they had seen a seven year old beat the older kids in taijutsu and ninjutsu use then had slaughtered the rest with little to no remorse with amazing sword skill and now he seeming killed the last of they withput him or them making a single sound in the mist and no blood on his sword. Of course they would be in awe

While the proctors were trying to pick up their jaws the Mizukage and Kisame were discussing what they were going to do with the kid as they watched his pick up a mist headband with a black band on it and tie it over his blue one and began to walk to his mother who began to smother him and explain what he was feeling and making sure that he stayed sane from what he had just done.

"so whose going to train naruto " Kisame said showing some respect to the brat by using his name

Yagura looked at the large shark man and smiled coly and said "Why Kisame I didn't know you cared"

Kisame yelled "I- I don't I just don't want His potential to go to waste that all"

Yagura just smiled and said "Any way now that that out of the way you are going to try him in jutsu and swords and whatever else you think he needs to know and I'm going to try him to harness his biju since it's the strongest maybe he can use some of my moves I got from the Sanbi, but its speculation at this point."

Kisame watch as Mei took Naruto hand and watched her lead him off the field to celebrate living and becoming a gennin

" Kisame pay attention I have something important to tell you I think that after this last performance no incedent the bloody mist exam should be gotten rid of for something else"

"WHAT! But that would mean we would have useless genin with no backbone what are you thinking of replacing it with konoha's babying style"

"no my idea is classes on swordsmen ship, ninjutsu and nature manipulation, maybe medic or Intel gathering classes and many more thing s the reason for this is that we need more ninja and the killing in these exam have escalated to the point that it is starting to hurt our ninja force. what I'm saying is not to get rid of quality but also add in some quantity and I can't do that with the mist exams and besides it's my chose Kisame so get over it!"

Kisame walked off with a frown on his face thinking that this was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

For naruto it was a great day not only did he get treated to a meal by his mom, but he also finally got his clan mark. Marking him as a ninja of the clan it was kind of like how a Uchiha wasn't considered a Uchiha until they could use fire jutsu. The clan mark was a yin/yang mark except with volcanos the yin or shadow side had a volcano erupting symbolizing the lava release and the yang side or the light side was a volcano that was smoking which symbolized the boil release.

Naruto just sat there in the house basking in the calmness of the moment as his mom was making dinner he then realized that he was one step closer to making his 'father' pay for the crimes that he had done just so his line would be strong

Naruto got up when he heard his name being called for dinner and after went to bed waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

**I have a poll up for members please take the poll and help me figure out what im going to use for the story thank you.**


	4. Training and the meeting

**Chapter 4**

Naruto woke up the next day got dressed in his clothes and his breakfast before rushing over to the Mizukage building with the insignia for water on the top.

Naruto sat in the waiting area for the secretary to announce him to his kage who would then tell him where he would be assigned and who would be training him for his genin year or years.

Suiren who was a retired ninja who now was the secretary for the Mizukage, but that wasn't made her famous she and her teammate Ganryu were the only survivors of the Tragedy of Yasuga Pass.

Suiren smiled at him before she said in an angelic voice "The Mizukage will see you now"

Thank you Naruto said before opening the door and stepping into the room and setting himself right before the desk where a man about 4'11 feet tall with brown hair and a green scarf around his neck and had light purple eyes (guessing not a good picture). Finally he had his kage robes and his trusty hook was leaned up against his desk.

"Naruto it has been decide that you will have two sensei's one to train you with your tenant and the other for general shinobi knowledge such as but not limited to jutsu, chakra control, swordsmanship, fuinjutsu , and anything else he feels you deserve it that clear.'

"Yes sir, but who are going to be my sensei you never said" Naruto said in a stoic voice

"well one will be Kisame and the other will be me and I will be training you in your tenant got it" Yagura said with a small smile on his face because of the look of shock that was running across Naruto face before it disappeared behind his calm demeanor.

So let the training begin

_First year_

_Naruto age 8_

_They began with every chakra control exercise from leaf balancing, rock balancing, tree climbing, water walking, a mixture of leaf balancing with water walking or tree climbing, and finally senbon, shuriken, kunai balancing on both his palms and finger tips. Naruto thought they were just trying to torture him but they said that he should always work with on controlling his chakra and so he didn't complain about it one way or another. Because of his skill Kisame and Yagura felt that the boy should become part of the seven and Kisame immediately as did the rest after some persuasion. He was given the Kiba blades that had no owner at the time due to the previous one dying. Naruto was known in Kiri as the member to date. Same year many of the swordsmen either died of escaped like Zabuza (not going into that) _

_Second Year_

_Naruto 9_

_This year was all about weapon accuracy such as shuriken and kunai to learning how to fight with close range weapons better than before thanks to Kisame literally telling him to defend himself or die after all what better way to motivate someone then to threaten to kill them. This was also the year Yagura began his training for learning by making go into his mindscape and trying to persuade the Kyuubi into agree for some kind of term. Near the end of that year he finally got the kyuubi to agree to terms which were that he be allowed access to the boy's senses and that the boy would be allowed to as much of his chakra he could handle without the bloodlust which was about four tails. The Kyuubi said that if he ever wanted full control he would have to learn him name and beat him on a one on one battle_

_Third Year _

_Naruto 10_

_Because of Naruto rapid growth in not only learning how to control the Kyuubi chakra and his training in fighting Kisame and learning new jutsu. They felt that it would be appropriate for them to allow him a year to practice on what he wanted to learn. Naruto focused that whole 365 days on creating and adding more katas in the Terumi sword style and that was all he did for that whole year. Also got in some time to practice the Kiba duel sword style more than he had before_

_Year four_

_Naruto 11_

_By the end of year three his training he had almost perfected the Terumi sword style and this was the year that he finally was allowed to due mission the reason for not allowing it before was because they felt that he needed to be more than just ready they wanted him to be feared by the enemies of Kiri._

_Mission consisted of E to A rank in the Hidden Mist village. E rank were academy level mission that they went on as teams in order to gain experience as a team and to get them used to doing these kinds of things an example of one was retrieving the Daimyos sons big salt water crocodile _

_D ranks were dealing with small bandit camp consisting of 10 to 20 of them and also carry small scrolls to outpost on what they should be looking out for._

_C rank were dealing with large bandit camps that were debatable on how many bandits resided in the camp and some low ranking escort mission to carrying important packages._

_B, A, and S were standard for all ninja village it just that they got more difficult as they went up the danger level._

_Naruto first mission was to get rid of a Pirate base that was causing problem for an entire trading route._

"_Futton hidden vapor/ boiling mist jutsu" Naruto let out of his mouth a small thin layer of boiling mist much larger than the Futton Komu no jutsu (Vapor/boil release skilled mist technique)it is a combination of the hidden mist technique and the Komu no jutsu. The Pirate never stood a chance they were melted to the bone and it wasn't pretty naruto let the ghost boats sail out of it hidden base as a warning to those who tried to robbed the trading routes. This also led to his name being out in the Iwa bingo book because one of their ninja had been near the area and reported back what he saw._

**Name: Naruto Terumi**

**Nickname: Fox of the Vapor/Boiling mist (if know in Japanese tell me)**

**Affiliation: Kirigakure**

**Clan: Terumi**

**Bloodline: Yoton and Futton release known as Volcanic Blessing Kekkai Genkai**

**Rank: Genin**

**Nature release**

**Water, Fire, Earth ( all known ones)**

**Bingo Book rank: B**

**Possible Member of the Seven Swordsman (if he is youngest member to date) and is the wielder of one of their blades. Beware of his kekkai genkai he seems to be a master at its use. All other skills unknown.**

**Price: 150 to 500 thousand Alive or dead**

**Caution to all genin and Chunin level ninja**

_Year 5_

_Naruto 12_

_All Naruto did for this year was run D and C rank Mission without stopping except for the occasion break. Also During this time he had attempting to put more control into obtain more tails of the Kyuubi chakra so far he had been able to add another tail to his already four tails limit and now his name was gaining fame as well as the young prodigy of the mist village._

_This was also the time when a tragedy appeared in his life when his teacher for the last four years attempted to get rid of not only the Daimyo but also the Fourth Mizukage for his transgression of changing the academy the attack on the Daimyo was a failure, but the attack on the Mizukage would have been a success if not for naruto._

_The Mizukage and Naruto were discussing about his most recent mission to Wave country get rid of some bandit that had been popping up and about this business man that had been interfering with the area and how they were going to deal with it. Though they said that they could wait since it wasn't a major issue at the moment that when Kisame walked in_

"_Well this is a surprise Naruto and Yagura talking about something that isn't as important as the problem of how are genin are a bunch of weaklings now"_

"_Kisame I told that isn't a discussion" Yagura said _

"_Oh I know that why I'm going to get rid of you and return this country back to strength Naruto get out of the way and when I win I will promote you to jounin" As he began to draw Samahada and looked towards Yagura who had thrown off his kage uniform an showed his ninja uniform which consisted of a green scarf, a black shirt with ninja mesh under it a belt that usually held his hook staff and his mist head band. He had black anbu style pants and brown shoes and finally around his waist a long green sash that covered his upper thigh. And then Kisame eye went to naruto with his whose cloths had changed since the academy to Black Anbu pants, A long blue shirts with a smoking volcano on his shirt and then on his lower back his red sheathed katana and finally crossed his back where the swords that could cut threw anything the sharpest blades known as Kiba crisscrossed his back, and just like his teacher Yagura a long blue sash that went to his thighs._

"_Sorry Kisame sensei but I can't allow you to do what your about to do" As Naruto drew the Kiba blades and looked at Kisame who was grinning and said to Naruto "I always wanted to fight you to see if you had the stuff to be one of the seven but that Ameyuri Ringo got to and made you his apprentice for Kiba before I had a chance I'm glad I Killed him when we were trying to fight off Zabuza coup. _

_Naruto snarled "so it was you" As he lined Kiba up with Kisame the two blades pointed at Kisame. Kiba was a straight type dao with two fangs one that curved at out near the hilt of the blade and the other that curved out near the very tip of the blade. Naruto started to channel chakra into the blade as lightening started to spark off the blade._

"_ohohoh look at this he actual serious for a change the calm demeanor is what drew Ameyuri to you calm like the sky before a storm, but when angered you become as fast and as vicious as lightening. Just like him always calm will facing an enemy, but the minute you pissed him off no one would be left standing. That was the last thing said before Kisame charged Yagura attempting to shred him to pieces, but before he could get within range he had to dodge a lightning bolt from Naruto as he charged forward and that gave Yagura the all the time he need to hit Kisame with the Suiton Mizurappa ( water style Wild Water Wave) and pushed him, out the window with Naruto not far behind Yagura, Unfortunately the Anbu in the room couldn't follow because they had their chakra eaten by Samahada while it was in the room. They just didn't know how he did it._

_Naruto landed on a bridge just above where Kisame and Yagura were having a stair down. Naruto started making hand signs ending in the dog and thought 'glad I learned how to change the nature manipulation in my lava release from my mom' before saying "Yoton sekkaigyo no Jutsu (Quicklime congealing technique) and shooting all of the bullets around Kisame who looked at him and smiled and said "You missed" "No I didn't Suiton Mizurappa (water style Wild Water Wave)and again shot where the quicklime landed and caused in to sink in and around Kisame feet. "Wow that was a waste" when he tried to move only then did he realize what happened and that was that he was stuck and he saw Yagura about to kill him so he used Samahada to steal the chakra that kept him stuck and then jumped but not before getting cut by Kiba that was coming down on his head. That when Kisame realized he had been lucky because he had totally forgot about Naruto and the Kiba blades._

_He laughed as he jumped away yelling "We'll meet again Naruto and when we do It will be an epic battle"_

6 Months after the Incident with Kisame

Naruto after that had been put on a genin team with Ao as the jounin instructor for him and the other two genin. Chojuro was the rookie of the year for his and Naruto would have graduated if he hadn't graduated five years earlier. Chojuro wore a blue shirt with dark blue stripes on it and a cow style pants and on his chest he wore a mist head band and a finally a pair of glass attached to some kind of head phones just above his whitish purple hair (?). The other was a girl named Haruka who had a major crush on the Mist's Fox of the Vapor mist. She wore a deep blue dress that went to her knees and gym short style pants under the dress and finally on top of her purple hair a mist headband.

"Now are mission is a B ranked mission but that is only because we have two of the new seven and me a jounin" Ao said

"What the mission" in a stoic voice Naruto said while Haruka stared dreamily at him and Chojuro was thanking god that there was no more bloody mist exams cause he might have ended up dead or worse he might have had to face Naruto.

" The mission is to get rid of Zabuza Momichi and his apprentice the Yuki clans Haku who went rouge with him the Yuki clan wants the body of Haku after he is dead for their traditional burial for the clan it's a good thing he isn't the last or we would have to capture him and that harder"

"Let's go than the faster we get this over with the faster we get to the Chunin exams in Konoha " said naruto

1 week later

After traveling on a ship for a week Team 6 finally reached wave country and followed Ao as he lead them to the bridge where Zabuza and his apprentice was and saw that there was a team from the leaf there trying desperately to hang on.

"Wow I never expected leaf ninja to be so pathetic." Naruto said drawing the attention of every combatant on the bridge. Zabuza recognizing the voice released his hidden mist jutsu hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Naruto well I never thought I'd see you again" Zabuza said with a smile while Kakashi paled for two reason one he looked like his sensei son, but just a little and that was just in the build and the other reason is because he had heard of the boy given the name the Fox of the boiling/vapor mist . "Haku get over here leave those weak genin and come here" Haku did just that jumping back and returning to Zabuza

Sasuke Uchiha and Naru Namikaze just looked at the other Mist ninja. Sasuke sneered at them looking for a challenge to help test his Sharingan. He found his and charged the Auburn haired one as he got close he yelled "you with the auburn head fight me" as he pulled his kunai to stab Naruto he was suddenly hit by something hard as he looked to where he was he saw Naruto back hand fist before he land and before he blacked out he heard "not right now loser I'm busy"

"Naruto deal with Zabuza and I and the rest of the team will deal with the Ice user" Ao said

Naruto made the hand signs for Yoton Lava bullets and fired them at Zabuza who was forced to separate from Haku who was attacked by the remaining of the team.

" You shouldn't be focused on Haku but on me "Naruto said as he drew the Kiba and entered into a vicious sword fight that ultimately lead to Zabuza be fatally wounded and as Naruto looked to his team he was seeing Haku body was dead and being sealed. Naruto walked over to Zabuza and lifted one of the Kiba blades over his heart and asked "Any last words" Zabuza motioned for him to come closer and whispered something into his ear and then naruto plunged the blade into his heart and killed him. As he got up he heard clapping "You're good for a brat now how bout you join me and be my bodyguard" Naruto picked up Kubikiribocho and sealed then he looked at the short man identified as Gato by a picture in a file on wave next to him he had a women tied to a rope .

Naruto saw read when he saw the women tied to the rope so he just disappeared the next thing that was heard though the silence was horrendous screams in the crowd everyone separated to see the boy slashing away at the bandit with the tip of the swords and stabbing in with the fangs as the ones with the spears rushed in with the spears Naruto jumped to avoid them and slashed at the bandits around him swinging his blade in circular arcs that cause massive damage, not even five minutes after Gato was the only one standing with Tsunami help by the rope that was until his head left his shoulders courtesy of Naruto who cut the girl free and she rushed to her father the bridge builder Tazuna and the Leaf ninja .

Ao turned back to Kakashi and said " we are going to Konoha for the Chunin exams we expect an escort to the exams and also lodging as per the guidelines of the Chunin exams"

"That's fine what can you tell me about that one" Pointing to Naruto as Kakashi said it

"you can find that for yourself , but for now we need lodgings here while we wait for you to finish your mission" Ao said

"Please stay with us and the leaf ninja I would be happy to help those who saved me from Gato men" Tsunami said

"Thank you I take you up on your offer, Naruto clean up this mess and let's get going" Ao said

"Suiton Suiryudan (Water Dragon bullet jutsu) a water dragon appeared out of the air and slammed into the bridge where the bodies and washed the bodies away as well as the blood all the while Tazuna was screaming about not damaging his bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo this is bloodline Naruto to all readers and views of my work I know I haven't been writing recently and I am sorry for that and I will try to get on that however first we have to STOP SOPA(stop online piracy act) which me no more fanfiction, youtube, and no more deviantart so if you don't like any of this here is what you do go to this site below:

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

sing up and sign this petition if you already haven't done so, so please help defeat this stupid law that is just another way for someone to feel important.


End file.
